


Hidden Emotions

by queenmidalah



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single night of passion changes Caitlin Snow and Barry Allen's lives when Caitlin finds out she's pregnant. Theirs is a journey of friendship, love, and every hidden emotion possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life Changes but You’re Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a set of images posted on Tumblr establishing an AU where Caitlin and Barry become parents together, but are not a couple. Sadly, that post is no longer there.
> 
> Dedicated to all Snowbarry fans, but particularly snowbarryalways on Tumblr who came up with the AU plot bunny.
> 
> While Olicity is a pairing that will show up in the story, as will Diggle/Lyla, and potentially Roy/Thea, this is primarily a Snowbarry story.

They had agreed to never discuss that night. It had just been one night, a lot of liquor that led to some pretty amazing sex, but that was it. At least that was all it was supposed to be. Caitlin Snow often found herself dreaming about that night all over again, which made it difficult sometimes to look Barry Allen in the eye as they worked together.

The first month was the worst, but it looked like they had started to get past it. Cisco Ramon and Harrison Wells had known something was going on, but had not questioned. Or at least, Wells hadn’t questioned and stopped Cisco from doing so when curiosity was getting the best of him.

Just as things started to ease, Caitlin started feeling ill. Nothing serious that she could tell, mostly over tiredness and nausea. She realized something was really off when she was acutely aware of the different aftershaves the three men she worked closely with. She had told Wells she was heading home. Seeing how pale he woman was, he hadn’t stopped her. 

Once home, she was immediately ill. She made a note to call in for some soup that would keep her stomach settled, her cheek resting against the cool of the toilet lid. Her eyes fell on her feminine supplies she hadn’t put away yet. It took a moment but a sudden thought hit her when she realized that said supplies she had bought over two weeks ago when she realized she’d been out and her period had been due any day.

It never came.

Sitting straighter, Caitlin quickly did a mental count and felt panic rising in her chest. She pressed her hand to her rapidly beating heart before getting shakily to her feet. She made her way out to her living room and picked up a nearby planner she kept track of things in to count for certain. She thumbed through the pages, her heart dropping to her toes as she realized what the possibility meant. She quickly grabbed her phone and made an appointment with her doctor the next morning and grabbed her coat to head to the nearest drug store.

~~

Caitlin stared at the stick in her hand, simply staring at it. She was sitting on her bathroom floor against the door, her knees curled to her chest. After peeing on the stick as the instructions told her to, she took up that position and waited the agonizing few minutes necessary. Once the timer on her phone went off, she had moved just enough to see the results.

That had been an hour ago.

She hadn’t moved or stopped staring at the stick that had given her news that was going to change her life forever. Her phone buzzed with a text, startling her out of her single focus. She glanced down to see it was from Cisco, asking if she was all right.

How could she possibly tell him that she was far from all right? Instead, she picked up the phone and quickly tapped out a message that she was fine and would see him the next day after an appointment she had.

After hitting send, she realized she couldn’t stay there all night. Getting to her feet, she carefully set the stick on the back of her sink, her eyes taking in the two distinct lines one more time before she washed her hands. She needed to get something into her stomach, despite the nausea and unease she felt. She would get concrete confirmation at her doctor’s appointment, but it now appeared she had someone else other than herself to take care of and she wasn’t going to fail at that.

Once Caitlin finally got to bed, she couldn’t sleep. Her entire night was haunted by the two lines she saw on the home pregnancy test she had taken. She was nauseous still, and though exhausted, sleep was not coming to her at all. She had fallen into a fitful state of sleep sometime around 4am. By the time she officially rose to get ready for her doctor’s appointment at seven, she was already exhausted again and starting to get a headache.

Reaching for her normal cup for her coffee, she paused. She really needed to find out the rules on caffeine consumption now. She turned her coffee pot off and turned to grab some water out of her fridge before heading to shower quickly and dress. Despite the headache, she really did want to get further confirmation from her doctor about what she could and could not take.

By the time she finished her shower and got dressed, her head was feeling a bit better. The heat and steam from her shower had helped a great deal. Taking a deep breath, she headed to her doctor’s office.

~~

Caitlin was aware of the distinct male voices that were talking, or in Barry and Cisco’s cases laughing, as she walked into S.T.A.R. Labs a couple hours later. She saw the two men playing an interesting game of ping pong.

Wells was the first to notice her, seeing the rather stunned and worried look on her face. He frowned, wondering if it had anything to do with why she hadn’t felt way the day before. He kept watching her from where he sat, noticing that she was mostly in a daze, even as Cisco called out to her.

“Hey Cai—no cheating!” Cisco slapped the ball towards Barry, who looked poised to use his powers.

“Me? Never,” Barry said, grinning boyishly.

“Barry, can we talk?” Caitlin called.

“Sure just—Cisco!” Barry swatted the ball back to the other man, laughing.

“It’s important,” Caitlin tried again.

“Just a sec,” Barry said. “We’re almost done.”

Caitlin sighed, rubbing at her forehead. “It really is important,” she said.

“Caitlin, we’re almost done,” Cisco said, laughing at Barry trying to hit the ball behind his back.

“It really can’t--.” She was cut off by the boys cheering about a couple of good moves they both made, laughing as they continued to play.

“Barry, I’m pregnant!” Caitlin finally snapped. Silence fell in the room, except for the sound of the ping pong ball hitting Barry’s chest and bouncing onto the table before rolling off to the floor. The three men gaped at Caitlin.

Caitlin lowered her head with a sigh. Her headache was coming back full force as she rubbed at her forehead, hoping to stave off the pain until she could get home. She had a list of things she needed to pick up, including prenatal vitamins and doctor approved medications she could take that wouldn’t harm the baby.

“You’re… what?” Barry asked, his voice slightly higher than normal.

“Pregnant.”

“As in…” He made a rounded motion near his abdomen.

Caitlin sighed again, her hand falling to her side. “Yes, Barry,” she said. “As in with a child. Bun in the oven. Mom to be. As in I have another human life starting to grow inside of me that’s half me.”

“And half me?” Barry winced the minute that the question left his mouth. Not just because of Cisco dropping his ping pong paddle as he gawked between his two friends, but because of the sheer hurt, then fury that washed over Caitlin’s face.

“Yes,” she ground out. “And half you. I wasn’t exactly sleeping with anyone since Ronnie died the night we made a drunken mistake at that reception, and I’ve not exactly been rolling around the sheets with anyone since.”

“Cisco, lets give them some privacy,” Wells said.

“Don’t bother,” Caitlin said. “I’ve said what I had to.” She could feel tears burning the back of her throat and she quickly spun, regretting it as she wobbled. She hurried as quickly as she could towards the door.

“Caitlin,” Wells called. She didn’t stop as he called out to her, not slowing at all until she was sitting in her car. She felt tears welling and slipping onto her cheeks, but she refused to break down until she was far from the lab and inside of her apartment.

Even once she got home and inside, she didn’t collapse in on herself like she wanted to. She hurried to her bedroom and got a suitcase, quickly throwing items in that would last her at least a week. She needed to get away. She was suddenly feeling as if her entire world was collapsing. A sob finally broke loose and her chest tightened as she plopped on the edge of her bed, letting emotions take over.

The amount of pain Barry’s words had inflicted on her were hitting her hard. She never once thought she would ever feel anything again after Ronnie had died, but she knew she had to have felt at least a small amount of attraction to Barry to even give over to drunken lust. Now here she sat, pregnant with the man’s child and he questioned that child’s paternity, immediately thinking that if she had had a drunken night with him, why not with someone else?

Caitlin took a moment to just cry, letting the emotions release enough that she could get up and move again. It took almost a half hour before she could gather herself up and haul her suitcase down to her car. The last time she’d made the trip, she had taken the train, but it would do her some good to focus on driving instead of the completely emotional upheaval she was now going through.

Stuffing her suitcase onto her trunk, Caitlin got behind the wheel. She put the car in gear and quickly headed towards the interstate that would take her out of Central City for a bit. She headed in the only direction she could think of.

Straight towards Starling City.

~~

“You know, we should probably eat something,” Felicity Smoak said as Oliver Queen kissed just below her jaw. “Before we get too busy.”

“Food can--,” his response was cut off by the light knocking on the door.

Felicity frowned as she looked at the door then at him. “I am not expecting anyone,” she admitted.

Oliver was on his feet immediately and heading towards the door. A light hand around his wrist stopped him. He glanced at Felicity, arching an eyebrow. She shook her head fondly and walked to her door, peeking through the hole. She blinked and stepped back, opening it to Caitlin.

“Caitlin,” Felicity said. “What are… what’s wrong?” She could tell the other woman had been crying. “Is everything all right?”

“I know… I know it’s unexpected,” Caitlin said, her voice thick with tears. “May I come in?”

“Of course,” Felicity said, reaching for Caitlin’s wrist to draw her inside.

“Oh,” Caitlin said, pausing as she saw Oliver. “I didn’t realize you had…”

“Company?” Felicty asked. “Not really…” She smiled at Oliver softly.

“Oh…” Caitlin shifted. “I… I should…”

“Caitlin, is everything okay?” Oliver asked, frowning. He stepped up to Felicity and both focused on the other woman, noting how rigid she held herself.

“Yes, is everything okay?” Felicity asked. “Is Barry--.” His name had barely passed Felicity’s lips before Caitlin’s tears started fresh and slipping down her cheeks. It was obvious that whatever resolve the woman had was quickly crumbling.

Felicity hurried forward and wrapped her arms around Caitlin, holding her close. She glanced at Oliver, obvious confusion on her face.

“Why don’t I go out and get something to make for dinner?” Oliver said. “Give you two time to talk.”

“Thanks,” Felicity said for both of them. Oliver gave her a soft smile before grabbing his jacket and quietly leaving the apartment.

“Come on, let’s sit,” Felicity said, leading Caitlin over to the sofa to sit. She got the sniffling woman to sit down before moving into the kitchen to put some water on to make tea. She would let Caitlin speak when she was ready. She just didn’t expect it would take as long as it was so far.

The silence was starting to get to Felicity until the water started to whine and hiss, indicating it was ready. She busied herself making tea for them both, bringing the cups over to where Caitlin sat. She saw how shaky the other woman was, wondering what had put her in such a state.

“I’m pregnant,” Caitlin finally whispered.

“Oh,” Felicity breathed out. “Wow. I… didn’t realize you had been seeing someone.” _Oh Barry isn’t going to like that…_ she thought to herself. Despite his denial of his emotions when they had all been in attendance at John Diggle’s wedding just a couple months beforehand, it was obvious that Barry had at least a growing crush on Caitlin.

“I’m not,” Caitlin said, her voice shaking. She took a sip of her tea, trying to steady her nerves. “Barry’s the father.”

Felicity was very glad that she hadn’t taken a drink of her tea yet. If she had, she would have quickly spit it out in shock. “You… Barry… you and Barry?” she finally stammered. “As in… you actually… wow.”

“Wow?” Caitlin asked.

“Well it was obvious Barry seemed to be getting a crush on you, but you never seemed very interested, but admittedly you two did look really chummy at Digg’s wedding and it just… oh.” Felicity saw how red Caitlin’s cheeks got at the mention of Diggle’s wedding and the pieces fell into place.

“So not planned, huh?” Felicity asked softly.

“Drunken sex or the pregnancy?” Caitlin asked, trying to offer some levity, but she found her own sense of humor lacking on the best of days. Today was not one of her better days.

“Does he know?” Felicity asked.

Caitlin laughed sardonically. “Yes, he knows,” she said, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

“Oh no,” Felicity said. “What did he do?”

“Essentially implied I had slept with someone after him,” Caitlin said. “And therefore questioning if he was the father.”

Felicity closed her eyes a moment, shaking her head. She tilted her head sideways. “Dummy,” she whispered. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at Caitlin. “Not you, that’s the dummy. I meant him, because he… well he’s an adorable dummy.”

“Good way to describe him.” Caitlin cradled her teacup in her hands, staring into the liquid. “After I told him, I packed a bag and left.”

“And he let you?” Felicity asked, feeling anger building over Barry’s stupidity.

“I told him at the lab,” Caitlin said. “Then went home. He probably doesn’t know I’ve left yet.” She swallowed, feeling her throat tightening. “I just… I just need to figure some things out, you know?”

“Are you…” Felicity looked for the right way to phrase her question. “Are you keeping the baby?”

“Yes,” Caitlin said without question. “That part I figured out on the drive from Central City.” She sipped her tea. “But I need to figure out if I want to stay in Central City.”

“You’d leave?” Felicity asked, surprised.

“I don’t want Barry to feel like he has to be with me because of this baby,” Caitlin said.

“That’s not your decision to make,” Felicity said. Caitlin looked at her sharply, the blonde lifting her hand to stave off any protests from Caitlin.

“You need time to adjust,” Felicity said. “Stay here with me and Oliver in the guest room for a little bit, but you can’t run and hide from Barry either. This baby is his too.”

“I don’t want to trap him,” Caitlin said quietly.

“Which is admirable,” Felicity said. “Because it’s not the most ideal situation, admittedly. But you can’t make all the choices for the baby. If he chooses to not be apart of your lives, that’s one thing. Until he makes that choice, which would be dumb if he did, you shouldn’t make any decisions for him or without him when it comes to the baby.”

“I just need some time,” Caitlin whispered.

Felicity set her cup down and moved over to Caitlin, hugging her close. “I know you do,” she said quietly. “You can have that here.”

She looked over to the door as Oliver came back in, groceries in arms. He tilted his head to the kitchen, earning a soft nod from Felicity as he disappeared to make them dinner.

“I think I should lie down,” Caitlin said. “I haven’t really… not since my appointment.”

“Of course,” Felicity said. “Let me show you the guest room.” She rose and led Caitlin to the guest room in the fairly large apartment. Once she was certain the woman was resting, she headed back down to the kitchen.

“She okay?” Oliver asked, glancing up from the chopping board.

“She will be,” Felicity said, leaning her hip against the counter. She crossed her arms over her chest before looking at Oliver. “She’s pregnant.”

Oliver paused, looking at her. “I didn’t know she…”

“Barry’s the father,” Felicity said. Oliver stopped completely and set the knife down, focusing on Felicity.

“Barry is?” he finally said.

“Apparently they had a one night stand the night of Digg and Lyla’s wedding,” Felicity said. “He apparently didn’t exactly react well when she told him.”

“Didn’t react well how?”

Felicity winced a little. “Potentially implied it wasn’t his?”

Oliver sighed, getting a far off look. “I can understand that sort of reaction,” he said, thinking about how his mother had questioned him in his own situation.

“Thinking of Sandra?” Felicity asked quietly. While it had been difficult, she had come to terms with the knowledge that Oliver had a son with another woman. It had been almost easier to come to terms with it because Sandra Hawke had kept the boy from Oliver after getting a payoff from Moira Queen.

“Yeah,” Oliver said, returning to the meal he was preparing. “It’s not an easy thing to hear, especially when not a couple.”

“Think they’ll get through it?” Felicity asked.

“I think so.”

~~

After a week of ignored texts and calls, Barry finally had Cisco ping Caitlin’s phone. He shouldn’t have been surprised that she was in Starling City. He knew that if there was anyone she ever thought she could turn to, it was Felicity.

He wanted to use his super speed to get there, but he refrained. He also knew that if he barged in like a superhero, he’d end up with an arrow in his ass from Oliver. Or worse. One of the famous Smoak looks. He’d rather avoid that.

Instead he calmly walked up to Felicity’s door, knocking when he got there. Oliver opened the door. He stared at Barry a moment before he gave a small nod and stepped aside to let him in. Felicity rose from her seat on the couch.

“Caitlin,” she called. “There’s someone here for you.”

Caitlin had been resting, though not very well. She had started feeling some morning sickness hitting her more, so she was often up and down. She frowned lightly when she heard Felicity’s call. As she came down the stairs, she stopped at the bottom when she saw Barry.

“Hey,” Barry said, shoving his hands into his front pockets.

Felicity looked between Caitlin and Barry. She said nothing even as she reached down and grabbed her purse and keys. She walked over and took Oliver’s hand before she finally spoke. 

“We’ll leave you two to talk,” she said. Neither Caitlin or Barry said anything as Oliver and Felicity quietly left.

“Look, Barry,” Caitlin said. “I don’t expect--.”

“Caitlin, wait,” Barry interrupted, moving towards her. “I need to apologize.”

Caitlin’s brow furrowed. “For?”

“I made an ass of myself,” Barry said. “I implied something pretty vile and I… well it was wrong. I’m sorry for that. Even if I was shocked by what you said, I shouldn’t have said what I did.”

Caitlin crossed her arms over her chest, shifting so she wasn’t doing so tightly. Her breasts were too tender to hug herself close as she would have. “You really hurt me when you said that,” she said quietly.

“I know,” Barry said quietly. He moved even closer to her. “I really am sorry.”

“I just wanted you to know,” Caitlin said. “I don’t expect anything from you.”

Barry swallowed. “Caitlin…” he started. “I’ve been thinking a lot since you told me. And well… I don’t know what you want to do…”

“Are you implying I have an abortion?” Caitlin demanded, jumping to the wrong conclusion.

“No!” Barry said, his eyes wide. “No, that’s not!”

“Then what?” Caitlin asked.

“I just wanted to say that whatever you decide, I’m behind you completely,” Barry said. “If you want to put the baby up for adoption, I… I’ll understand and sign where I need to.” He put his hand up before she could yell at him again.

“But if you are going to keep the baby, I just want you to know that I want to be apart of the baby’s life. Both of your lives. I promise to be the best father I can,” he rushed on. “You’re not alone in this.”

Caitlin seemed to deflate, her eyes filling with tears. “Really?” she asked.

He nodded. “Really.” He didn’t expect Caitlin to break down or to hurry into his arms, squeezing his waist as she hugged him. He wasn’t going to argue, and it felt right as his arms wrapped around her and he returned the hug, pressing his lips to the crown of her head.

“I promise, Caitlin,” Barry murmured against her hair. “You’re not alone.”


	2. Pregnancy- First Trimester Suckiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Caitlin begin navigating her pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to update. The muses are not cooperating with me very well on this story.

Caitlin had hoped she wouldn’t have any issues during her pregnancy that was always a possibility. The problem was, the father of her unborn child was a metahuman. There was no way of knowing how his adjusted DNA was going to affect her and the baby. The pregnancy was something new for them both regardless of that situation, but adding in that factor made it even more new.

She had also hoped that she would not be afflicted with horrendous morning sickness. She was not so lucky. She began to curse the person that named it morning sickness when she dealt with the nausea of it all every single moment. Her OBGYN had prescribed her some safe anti-nausea medication as things got a bit worse. The doctor did let Caitlin know they would keep an eye on her nausea and other symptoms over concern that she potentially had hyperemesis.

It took everything within her to drag herself out of bed most mornings and into S.T.A.R. Labs. This very morning, Barry was waiting for her with a cup in each of his hands. She paused, her nose wrinkled.

“It’s not coffee,” Barry said. “It’s pregnancy-safe herbal tea with some peppermint to help with the morning sickness. Your OBGYN told me about it to help besides the medication.”

“And that?” she asked, pointing to the other offending cup.

“Same,” Bary said. “Figured if I was getting you the tea, I’d have some as well, because I won’t let you smell the coffee I’d normally have.”

Caitlin let out a breath, taking the tea from him. She tentatively inhaled the herbal tea, arching a brow at Barry. “You aren’t wearing aftershave,” she said.

Barry gave her a bit of a sheepish grin. “Last time I wore it, I saw how green you turned,” he said, falling into step beside her as they walked further into the labs. “Thought it best if I didn’t make the mother of my child sick just by smelling me.”

Caitlin’s stomach flip flopped, but not from nausea. Having Barry call her the mother of his child shifted something inside of her, perhaps bringing more reality to the situation. As if the morning sickness hadn’t done that already.

“I appreciate…” She paused as they got closer to Cisco and Wells. Unfortunately, they were not quite as considerate, their aftershaves making Caitlin’s stomach roll nauseously. She handed the tea over to Barry and rushed for the bathroom. She didn’t see the stern look Barry had given Cisco and Wells as he set the teas down and hurried after her. She was aware of his hands brushing against the sides and back of her neck to hold her hair out of the way as she relieved her stomach of what little contents that were in it.

“Dammit,” she finally said, resting her forehead against her arm. The nausea wasn’t subsiding much and her head was starting to hurt.

“Should we head to your doctor?” Barry asked worried.

“I… yeah I think that’s a good idea,” Caitlin said. She felt Barry carefully picking her up to carry her out of the bathroom and past the worried visages of Cisco and Wells.

~~

Barry was anxiously waiting for the doctor to come in to tell him and Caitlin what was going on. In the meantime, she had been hooked up to an IV and was being monitored since blood had been drawn and general questions had been asked. She looked better and was calmer, but Barry wasn’t as lucky in that moment. After a few more moments, the door opened and Caitlin’s doctor walked in.

“How are we feeling?” the doctor asked as she looked at Caitlin’s chart.

“A bit better, but still a bit queasy,” Caitlin admitted.

“That is not at all surprising,” the doctor said. She smiled at Barry. “You must be the father.”

“Uh… yeah,” Barry said. He extended his hand. “Barry Allen.”

“Doctor Holly Lawton,” the doctor said. She looked at Caitlin. “Looking over your test results, it’s as we feared and discussed. You are suffering from hyperemesis gravidarum.”

“Hype… what?” Barry questioned. Despite his own training, this was new to him.

“Hyperemesis gravidarum,” Holly said. “It’s a pregnancy complication characterized of severe morning sickness.”

“It’s the same thing that Kate Middleton suffered through her pregnancies,” Caitlin explained. “Doctor Lawton worried that I could potentially have it when I mentioned how bad my morning sickness had been.”

“Is it dangerous?” Barry asked, his brow creasing in a frown.

“If not held in control, it can be,” Holly said. “But bringing in Caitlin as you did is a good thing, it means we have diagnosed it in time. It’s going to be uncomfortable until her first trimester is over at the very least, though there is potential that she will continue to have morning sickness throughout her pregnancy.”

“This bad?” Barry questioned, his fingers finding Caitlin’s. Worry danced across his face as he thought of her being this sick throughout the pregnancy. It couldn’t be good for her or the baby.

“No, thankfully,” Holly said. “It is not uncommon for women to have morning sickness of some sort throughout their pregnancy. Things such as hyperemesis gravidarum are generally in the first trimester only, sometimes into part of the second, but as the baby gets bigger and Caitlin’s body adjusts, it will ease. We will monitor her closely throughout the rest of her first trimester and into her second.”

“How can I help?” Barry asked. Caitlin had to bite her lip, emotions slamming into her as she thought about Barry helping in any way that he could. She was pretty sure if he could transfer the baby to himself, he would.

“Well, keeping an eye on her is a good start,” Holly said. She looked at Caitlin. “I know you are going to hate this, but I want you to lighten your work load immediately. Go down to part time. If you insist on going into work every day, only for four hours at the very most. I would prefer a couple hours each day. Bed rest is a means of treating this, but if you can curb your workaholic tendencies, I won’t order bed rest. Yet.”

Caitlin lifted her hand to still Barry’s comment, laughing a little as his cheeks puffed out, but he kept his mouth shut. “I will agree to that,” she said. “Only because I know I can use some rest. Plus you said it in front of Barry and he’ll nag me if I don’t.”

“Good,” Holy said with a chuckle.

“I don’t nag,” Barry mumbled. Caitlin looked at him, arching her eyebrow. “Much.”

“Hm mm,” Caitlin said before looking at her doctor. “What else?”

“Blander foods for now, though try to ensure they are as packed in nutrition as possible,” Holly said. “Unfortunately, one of the side-effects of this is that you can lose weight you can’t afford to lose right now because of the nausea. We need to keep you and the baby healthy.”

Picking up her chart, she got to her feet, patting Caitlin’s hand. “For now, I am going to keep you over night,” she said. “The IV is packed with electrolytes, nutrients, and vitamins that you are sorely lacking from the hyperemesis gravidarum. It’ll also raise your hydration levels again since you were pretty dehydrated. I’ll put together a list of foods that should be bland enough for you to have. If there are any questions in the meantime, just let me or one of the nurses know.”

“Thank you, Doctor Lawton,” Caitlin said.

“Yes, thank you,” Barry said. Holly simply smiled at them before leaving Caitlin’s room. Barry moved over and took the seat Holly had been in while talking to Caitlin. He reached for her hand, running a thumb over her knuckles.

“What is it?” Caitlin asked, noting how quiet he was.

“I knew women had morning sickness when pregnant,” Barry said. “I just never knew it could be that bad… or dangerous.” He looked at her. “I don’t want anything to happen to you or to our baby.”

Caitlin felt her emotions overtake her once more. She had to swallow past the lump in her throat a few times before she could speak. Her voice was still a little rough as she found the words to speak.

“Nothing will,” she said. “You heard the doctor. They’ll monitor me throughout the pregnancy and make sure we’re both healthy.”

“I’ll be there too,” Barry said, insistent. “I told you--.”

“I know,” Caitlin said, squeezing his fingers. “I’m not alone.”

~~

True to his word, Barry was there for her and the baby. Even at his most annoying, she couldn’t begrudge him making sure she rested. Especially when one particular incident of her stubborn streak when he couldn’t be there had ended with her being taken to the hospital after she passed out from dehydration.

“I am only going to do things as the Flash when absolutely necessary,” Barry said after it had happened. “Metahuman issues only.”

Joe West had started to wonder why Barry had slowed down on his Flash duties, leaving the more mundane issues to the CCPD. He wasn’t really complaining, hating to see the man he considered a son in danger so often, but he did wonder at the sudden change.

“Bar, can we talk?” Joe asked one night while Barry was cleaning up the dishes after dinner.

“Sure,” Barry said, putting the dishes into the dishwasher.

“Wanna tell me why you are taking a step back from things as the Flash?” Joe asked. He noticed Barry pausing before setting the plate in his hand in the dishwasher rack. Iris West looked up from her phone when she heard silence. She had to admit that she was also curious as to why Barry was taking a break. 

“Should’ve known that was going to come up eventually,” Barry said, turning to face them. “There’s something I need to tell you both.”

Joe arched a brow, glancing at his daughter before looking at Barry. “Sounds serious,” he said.

“It is,” Barry said, smiling. “But a good serious. A happy serious.”

“What is it?” Iris asked. Barry walked out of the kitchen and gestured to the seats of the dining room table. Once they were all sitting, Barry took a deep breath.

“You know how Caitlin’s been taking it easy too when you’ve been by S.T.A.R. Labs?” Barry asked. Iris and Joe glanced at one another, but nodded for Barry to go on.

“It’s because she’s pregnant,” he said. “And she’s under doctor’s orders to take it easy through her first trimester at least because she has been dealing with hyperemesis gravidarum.”

Joe’s face shifted, his mind quickly figuring out what Barry hadn’t said yet. He sat straighter, staring at Barry as Iris questioned him. “What does that have to do with you taking a step back as the Flash?” she wondered. “And what is hyperemesis gravidarum?”

“Severe morning sickness,” Joe supplied. “That’s why she ended up in the hospital last week so dehydrated.”

Barry nodded. “If I hadn’t been off that night as the Flash, I would’ve noticed she was pushing herself too much and needed to rest,” he said. “I made her a promise, so I am taking a step back so I can make sure I keep that promise.”

“What promise?” Iris asked.

“That I’d be there,” Barry said. “That she wasn’t alone in this.”

“Why would you--,” Iris started to ask.

“You’re the baby’s father,” Joe said, interrupting his daughter. Iris jerked her head to look at Joe, eyes wide. She turned her attentions back to Barry, who was smiling shyly.

“I am,” Barry said.

“I… I didn’t realize you two were dating,” Iris said.

“We uh… We aren’t,” Barry said. “It’s complicated, but we both agreed we want the baby and are doing what is best for ourselves and our child.”

“You sure this is the best thing?” Joe asked. “To tie yourself down?”

Barry frowned. “Tie myself down? I’m not going to leave Caitlin in the lurch,” he said. “This baby is just as much my responsibility as it is hers.”

“You sure it’s yours?” Iris asked. She lifted her hands as Barry glared at her. “It’s worth asking!”

“No, it’s not,” Barry said. “And I can’t believe you’d imply it. Caitlin and I had a night together that ended up changing our lives. Don’t act like we are both irresponsible children.”

“Apparently you did if you had unprotect--,” Iris started.

“First of all, do not assume,” Barry snapped. “Second, we didn’t, but nothing is 100% except not having sex at all. The fact is is that Caitlin is now pregnant and we are going to raise our child as two responsible human beings and loving parents.”

“Barry, we’re just worried,” Joe said. “That’s all. Believe me when I say being a single parent isn’t easy.”

“I know you dealt with a lot raising Iris on your own, and me, but this is a different situation,” Barry said. “Caitlin and I will be working together to raise our child.”

“Like Dad said, we’re just worried,” Iris said. “We don’t want you to--.”

“Stop,” Barry said, rising. “I told you because your my family and you should know, because Caitlin will start showing soon. What’s done is done. Caitlin and I are going to be parents and if you aren’t going to support me in that choice… then I’ll start looking for my own place.” He pushed his chair back in.

“Maybe I should anyway,” he said. Joe got to his feet to protest, but Barry left the room and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

~~

“Hey,” Caitlin said as she clicked the Facetime app on her phone to talk to Barry. “You okay?”

“Not really,” Barry admitted. “How’re you feeling?”

“Not too bad,” Caitlin admitted. “I kept dinner down.”

“Definitely a good thing,” Barry said, giving her a tight smile. She arched a brow, making him sigh. “Told Iris and Joe about the baby.”

“Oh,” Caitlin said. “I take it it was not well received?”

“Claiming to be worried, they both had misgivings. Including the same implication I initially made,” Barry admitted.

“That the baby isn’t yours,” Caitlin said, her face paling a bit. There was hurt in her voice as well. “I guess it is a legitimate question.”

“No it’s not,” Barry said. “It wasn’t from me, it isn’t from them.”

“How did you react?” Caitlin asked.

“Less calm then I intended,” Barry admitted. “Though it could’ve been worse. Might have also said I was going to start looking for my own place.”

“Barry…” Caitlin said.

“No,” Barry said. “It’s time, actually. I should find something closer to you and not a single bedroom in the house I grew up in. The baby is going to deserve to have a room of his or her own when visiting me.”

“If you want to check them out, I think one of the townhouses in my complex is up for rent,” Caitlin suggested.

“Want to take a look tomorrow?” Barry asked.

“I think that’s a good idea,” Caitlin said. She yawned, covering her mouth with an apologetic look.

“We’ll take a look tomorrow,” Barry said. “Get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night, Barry,” Caitlin said.

“Good night, Cait.”


	3. Pregnancy- Second Trimester Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pregnancy navigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I am going through the pregnancy part faster because I want the meat of the story to be Caitlin and Barry actually being parents to their child. Two things I have not decided on yet: the sex of the baby and the baby's name.
> 
> I'd like to know what my readers think. Boy or girl? And name suggestions? Please let me know your thoughts in the comments.

_It was nice to not wake up and feel as if I am going to lose everything I ate the night before_ , Caitlin thought as she got up for the day. Now firmly in her second trimester, Caitlin was glad that the severe morning sickness had subsided. It had also been a relief to Barry when Caitlin had told him she was feeling better. 

She had to admit that she was enjoying the attention from Barry. He was keeping his promise of always being there when she needed him. The problem was is that it was creating some very inappropriate dreams at night and wishful thinking during the day. She kept telling herself it was due to her hormones and the fantastical idea of having a family with the father of her child. She knew it was not at all practical, considering how their child was conceived. Barry was just being a good father and a good friend. Nothing more. As if thinking of the man would conjure him, she heard a soft knock on her door before it opened and Barry walked in. 

“Hey,” she said as she walked into the living room, wearing a pair of capris and a loose shirt. She was starting to show so she was glad for some of the looser shirts she had. She would need to go shopping soon for maternity clothes.

“Hey yourself,” Barry said. He set a bag on the counter. Caitlin could already smell the baked goods.

“Are those raspberry and cream cheese filled croissants?” she asked, moving towards the counter immediately.

Barry grinned. “They are,” he said. “Got them fresh from the bakery down the street. I swear you’ve turned into a pregnant bloodhound.”

Caitlin paused in going through the bag to eye him evilly, her eyebrow quirking upwards. “Did you just refer to the mother of your child as a pregnant dog?”

Barry’s eyes widened and he started to shake his head. “No, I didn’t--,” he started.

Caitlin had to laugh. “I’m teasing you!” she said. She pulled out one of the croissants. “Though to be fair, it could’ve gone either way. You know how unpredictable my hormones have been.” She slipped onto one of the barstools at the island counter.

Barry grinned and chuckled nervously. “From what I’ve read, those will get worse as you get closer to having the baby,” he said. He walked around the counter and reached for a couple of glasses. “Orange juice?”

“Actually, I’d like a small cup of coffee,” Caitlin said. She laughed at Barry’s arched eyebrow. “Now that my morning sickness has eased greatly, I like it again. And I am allowed to have one cup of coffee each morning. Doctor Lawton said so.”

“Yeah, but are you sure you want it brewing in here with a lingering smell?” he had to question. He put up a hand when she started to protest. “How about a compromise? Orange juice now while I make us something in addition to the croissants, then we go for that walk we discussed yesterday and I’ll get you a small coffee at Jitters?”

“Mmmm coffee from Jitters,” Caitlin said longingly. “All right, you have a deal.”

Barry laughed and poured them both juice. “I hope eggs and bacon are good,” he said. “Or is bacon on your no go list this week?”

“No, bacon is still good,” Caitlin said, shifting on the stool. “But add cheese to the eggs? Eggs alone might be heading into the no go list for a while. Not entirely sure yet. Last time you made them, they were good, but maybe they weren’t quite scrambled enough.”

“I’ll make sure to scramble them really hard today and add the cheese,” Barry said.

“Thanks,” Caitlin said, grabbing her phone. Her brow furrowed. “Cisco is at work today? It’s Saturday.”

“He mentioned something about heading to S.T.A.R. Labs today to work on some of his new tech stuff,” Barry said, getting out the things he needed to cook. “I didn’t think anything else was going on though.”

“Oh,” Caitlin said. “He sent me a message saying he’d be there if I needed anything.”

Barry had to grin as he glanced over his shoulder. “Cisco is taking his role as pseudo-uncle very seriously,” he said. “I also think he hopes if he keeps himself at our beck and call, especially yours, that we’ll ask him to be the godfather.”

Caitlin had to laugh, chewing on her croissant. “He has to wait until the munchkin is born before we make any of those decisions,” she said. She picked at the flakes on the pastry. “Iris stopped by S.T.A.R. Labs yesterday while you were at the C.C.P.D.”

Barry paused a moment as he cooked the eggs before shaking his head. He had talked sparingly to Joe and Iris both since he had informed them of Caitlin’s pregnancy and since he had moved out of Joe’s place and into the townhouse next to Caitlin’s. “And?” he asked.

“Well she was looking for you,” Caitlin said. “Wanting to see how you were. She admitted to being surprised I was there. Not sure if she thought I was further along or what, but she implied that maybe I shouldn’t be working anymore.”

Barry’s jaw tightened and he shook his head as he switched over to the other pan he had set up to make bacon. “I think she still thinks maybe the baby isn’t mine,” he said. “Not sure why. Maybe she thinks if she can get you to infer you were further along than it means the baby isn’t mine.”

Caitlin frowned. She had to force herself to swallow past the sudden lump in her throat. “What have I ever done to give her the impression that I would lie about--.”

“Don’t,” Barry said quickly, turning to take her hand. “This has nothing to do with you and everything to do with her. Can’t help but wonder if maybe she’s just not adjusting to suddenly not being the most important female in my life after so long.”

“Surely you’ve had other female friends?” Caitlin asked.

“Well, yes and no,” Barry admitted. “I mean I dated, but none were consistent long enough because of how I felt about Iris. You are the first female friend I’ve had in a while. Besides, you are more than just my friend now under the circumstances.”

“I am a friend you had a one night stand with that has resulted in having to soon share a child,” Caitlin said.

“That’s a pretty big and important change,” Barry said with a grin. “And that means that you trump every other woman in my life.”

“Except for this one,” Caitlin said, rubbing the swell of her belly. She shook her head fast when Barry’s eyes brightened. “If we are having a girl! And no I have not found out what we are having yet, not without you. Just pointing out the obvious that if this baby is a girl, she will trump even me.”

Barry grinned wider. “Just like _he_ will trump me if we are having a boy,” he said. His head tilted to the side. “Are we going to find out what we are having before the baby is born?”

“You know, I’ve been wondering about that,” Caitlin said. “Something for us to discuss later.”

“Why later?” Barry asked.

Caitlin leaned over the counter some to look at him. “Because I’ve distracted you from cooking breakfast long enough,” she said. She laughed as Barry quickly released her hand and turned back to their meal. She was glad she did. His fingers around hers as he looked deep into her eyes was almost too much. Caitlin needed to get her treacherous mind under control before she did or said something she couldn’t take back and ruin the harmony they had with one another.

~~

Joe and Iris were in their own kitchen when Barry came over later that day. Iris was flipping through some papers, obviously things she had brought home from work as Joe was putting groceries away. When Barry walked in, both were a bit surprised to see him. He hadn’t been around much since he told them about Caitlin.

“Hey Bar,” Joe said as set a box of cereal down. “How are you?” While Joe saw Barry at the CCPD each day, they hadn’t really walked much outside of discussing cases. It was unusual for the older man, having raised Barry after his mother’s death and his father’s incarceration.

“Doing really good,” Barry said. “Settled into my new place well.”

“How’s Caitlin?” Joe asked.

Barry arched an eyebrow. “What? Iris didn’t tell you?” he asked. “I mean she stopped by S.T.A.R. Labs yesterday.”

Joe looked at Iris. “You did?” he asked.

Iris nodded. “I was looking for Barry to see how he was doing,” she said.

“And didn’t waste the opportunity to imply, again, that the baby isn’t mine,” Barry said.

Iris’s brow puckered. “Is that what she told you? Because it’s not--,” she started.

“No, I know what you said,” Barry said. “You expressed surprise that she was there, thinking she shouldn’t be. Are you trying to find out if she’s further along than she claims or something? Are you still certain she’s lying about me being the father?”

“Stop putting words in my mouth,” Iris said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Why are you suddenly seeing me in a bad light? What have I done to deserve that?”

“How about you were the one to imply it when I first told you and Joe about the baby?” Barry questioned. “Caitlin doesn’t know what _she_ did to you to ever make you think she would lie about something like this.”

“Barry, she was engaged!” Iris said. “Maybe this baby is his.”

“How?” Joe asked, looking at his daughter. “Even I know that’s impossible. Ronnie’s been gone too long for it to add up.”

Barry waved a hand at Joe. “Exactly!” he said. “I don’t know why you keep insisting on this or why it would matter to you. You have your own relationship to focus on.”

“So you two are in a relationship now?” Iris questioned.

Barry sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Not in a romantic one, no,” he said. “But we are tied together for the rest of our lives through our child.” 

Iris walked around the counter to be closer to Barry. “I’m just worried, Barry,” she said. “I don’t want you to get hurt!”

“See that’s implying Caitlin is going to hurt me,” Barry said. “You know her well enough that she wouldn’t do that. Why would you ever think she would?”

“I… I don’t, but I still worry!” Iris said.

Barry laughed and shook his head. “There’s nothing to worry about,” he said. “I am standing by Caitlin’s side and we are going to be good parents to our child.”

“Barry…” Iris started.

“No,” he cut her off. “Let’s get this straight and then you are going to drop it. Caitlin is my priority now. The only female who will have priority over her is if we have a daughter. She’s the mother of my child and she is the most important woman in my life until we know if are having a daughter. If we are, she’ll still be just as important.”

Iris’ jaw tightened and she crossed her arms, looking away. Joe cleared his throat. “Of course,” he said. “Um… have you two found out yet? Are you going to?”

“We’ve not decided yet,” Barry said. “We were going to discuss that since it’ll be soon that we could find out.” He glanced up to the clock. “I should go.”

“You just got here,” Joe said.

“I know,” Barry said. “But I need to get going.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll see you later.”

~~

The first time the baby moved, Caitlin yelped and startled Barry. He flashed over to her and had her in his arms to carry out until she wiggled enough to slip out of his arms. Instead of trying to explain with words, she simply took his hand and placed it along her baby bump, shifting his hand until she found what she wanted him to feel.

Barry slowly smiled. “Is… is that our baby?” he asked, excitement in his eyes.

Caitlin laughed, tears forming. “It is,” she said. “I’ve felt flutters, but this is the first real movement I’ve felt.”

“That’s… wow,” Barry said with a laugh. Caitlin covered his hand with hers, trying to ignore the flutter she felt in her chest. It was not the time for her treacherous feelings to take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am making Iris out to be a bad person, it's not entirely my intent. It's a temporary thing. I am not one to bash Westallen in favor of Snowbarry. Nor am I meaning to bash Iris. I am actually a fan of both 'ships and I generally like Iris, I just prefer Snowbarry over Westallen. Deep down Iris is worried about Barry, she's just not expressing it well. Though I do have to admit I am not liking how Iris is in Season 3 right now, but I don't like most of the changes that happened due to Flashpoint. 
> 
> I also need to make note that the timeline is a bit wonky. When I first started writing this story, it was only around the middle of season one. Because of this, Iris is still dating a very much alive Eddie. Ronnie is gone, with Stein and Jax being Firestorm. So this story will be AU to the rest of the Flash series after season 1 and Arrow after season 3. If I bring in anything with Legends, it'll most likely only be canon for that show up to episode 14, because I don't like that Snart sacrificed himself. I have no idea at this point if I would even introduce anything from Supergirl, which is easily explainable since that's a separate Earth anyway.


	4. Pregnancy- Third Trimester & Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this story is way AU, but even more so since I'm now adding in the Legends too. So I'll figure out, eventually, how things fit in with them, but ultimately this story is about Caitlin and Barry with their child. Any pairings you see listed will be purely background pairings.

The feelings hadn’t dissipated as her pregnancy advanced. In fact, they had increased, which made keeping them hidden a lot more difficult. Thankfully, so she told herself, Barry was quite oblivious to them. She only wished the same could be said for Cisco. Of course, he was the one friend that could always read her best and now that he was paying attention even more, it meant he saw everything. Normally, she was able to avoid discussing it with him, but she wasn’t able to do so forever.

“You’ve fallen in love with him.” Those were the words that greeted her the moment they were alone. Looking up from her desk, she looked around and noticed that Wells and Barry were both gone, which she was thankful for. The last thing she needed for Barry to hear was this conversation.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Caitlin said, reaching for a file. The corners of her eyes twitched as a light cramp fluttered over her very round belly. She shifted her rolling chair to grab it without over reaching.

“Caitlin, I see it in how you look at him,” Cisco said, leaning on the desk with his hip. “Admit it.”

Caitlin sighed, running a soothing hand over her belly. She paused a moment, feeling how hard it was in comparison to other times she caressed her abdomen in a means of soothing her unborn child. She turned her focus back to Cisco.

“I admit nothing,” Caitlin said. She rolled her eyes when Cisco’s eyebrows rose. “Okay I admit that I occasionally get… flutters when he’s around, especially when he is talking to our baby, but that’s just hormones. I mean, think about it, Cisco, I started sobbing over dropping a _pen_ a couple days ago. My hormones are all over the place right now.”

“I think it’s more than just hormones, Cait,” Cisco said.

Caitlin sighed and looked at Cisco. She couldn’t admit it, not when it could fade when the baby was born and she got back to normal. Not when Barry still had feelings for Iris, she was sure of it. “You know, I probably would have denied it until I was blue in the face months ago that women melt when they see men with babies, or talking to babies, even ones still in utero. Now? I can see the appeal and add in the pregnancy hormones, I can definitely see how that warm fuzzy feeling can be amplified,” she said.

“I think the lady doth protest too much,” Cisco said. “Honestly I think--.”

“Hello, Cisco,” a familiar draw met their ears. It caused both Cisco and Caitlin to stiffen. They each turned their head to see Leonard Snart standing there, that familiar smirk teasing across his handsome face. While his cold gun wasn’t drawn, he did have his hand resting on the hilt where it was strapped to his leg. 

“Snart,” Cisco said, his eyes immediately shifting to the cold gun. “What are you doing here?”

Snart rolled his eyes when he saw Cisco’s look. His hand moved away from the cold gun and waved dismissively. “Relax,” he said. “I’m not here to cause trouble.” He smirked more. “Much.”

“Really, Snart?” a female voice asked before Sara Lance walked around the taller man. “Threatening quips already?”

“Not everyone finds them as titillating as you do, Sara,” Snart told the blonde with a look that shocked Caitlin and Cisco. It was a cross between a smirk and a loving smile. It was a look that he didn’t even give his sister, and as far as either of them knew, the only person Snart cared enough about in a loving manner was his sister. A close second could be argued to be his partner, Mick Rory, who they all suspected was like the brother Snart never had.

“Funny how you define titillating,” Sara commented. She looked at Cisco and Caitlin. “And we aren’t here to cause _*any*_ trouble.” She glanced at Snart, who smirked more. Shaking her head, she looked at Cisco. “Len mentioned you and his sister had a thing. When we didn’t find her at her place or at Saints and Sinners, we figured maybe you knew where she was.”

“Is everything okay?” Caitlin asked, pushing herself to her feet with effort. Cisco immediately assisted her.

“Oh yeah, fine,” Sara said, her eyes falling to Caitlin’s midsection. “We’re on leave for once and we were just visiting people. Mick, Amaya, Nate, and Ray stayed at Sinners and Saints while Jax and the Professor headed home to see their loved ones.”

“So you and Snart are…?” Cisco asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Snart said, that damnable smirk back. “How is my sister?”

“Haven’t seen her in about a week,” Cisco said. “She’s been trying to get on the straight and narrow, which has her in Star City sometimes. She might be there.”

Sara looked at Snart. “Could call Oliver--.” She noticed he was busy watching Caitlin. Her eyebrow arched when Snart moved to the brunette’s side.

“Snow, you all right?” Snart asked, his voice slipping into that gentle mode that he used more often with Sara and when he was being Leonard and not Snart or Captain Cold.

“Me? Oh of co—oh!” Her hand immediately reached out and gripped the sleeve of Snart’s parka, her other hand resting on her stomach, the fingers splayed wide.

“Cait?” Cisco asked, concerned.

“It’s nothing,” Caitlin tried to say. “Just a…” She trailed off, nothing giving anything away to Cisco. Sara and Snart, on the other hand, knew immediately something was up. Sara saw it in the way Caitlin’s eyes crinkled at the corners and Snart felt it in how her fingers tightened even more on his parka.

“Sara, you got the keys?” Snart asked, shifting until he lifted Caitlin into his arms easily. Cisco moved backward to avoid getting kicked in the face.

“Snart, what are you--?” Cisco asked at the same time Caitlin was saying: “Put me down, I’m fine!”

“I am sure you are,” Snart said, carrying Caitlin towards the entrance. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you are in labor.”

“I am not in labor,” Caitlin said. “Braxton hicks are perfectly normal at this stage…” Her voice trailed off as she looked into Snart’s amused blue eyes as she felt her pants growing wet.

“Unless you suddenly haven’t learned to control your bladder,” Snart said, amusement lacing his tone. “Then I would say your water just broke and you are, actually, in labor.”

“I’ll call Barry!” Cisco said.

“Barry?” Sara and Snart both questioned. Sara shook her head and made her way out of STAR Labs to start the car she and Snart had arrived in.

“That’s definitely new. Last I knew, he had a thing for Iris,” Snart said. “By the way, if these jeans are ruined, you owe me a new pair.”

~~

Barry was waiting for them at the hospital when they arrived. Barry had given only a short confused glance to Sara and Snart before he was entirely focused on Caitlin. He helped Cisco ease her into the waiting wheelchair, holding her hand as Cisco pushed her into the hospital.

Caitlin kept trying to reassure them that it would take a while before she was ready to deliver, but within an hour and a half of Caitlin being admitted and in her room, Holly was telling her that she was completely dilated and ready to begin pushing. Cisco wanted to remain, claiming he had to be there for his best friends, but Sara and Snart had ushered him out to the waiting room where Wells and Joe had already joined them to wait.

Then it all slowed down. Almost two hours of active labor, and Caitlin was exhausted as she held Barry’s hand. “I can’t do this,” she said, her voice coming out as a soft sob.

“Yes you can,” both Holly and Barry said.

“Caitlin, your baby is being a little stubborn, but wants to come out and meet you,” Holly said. “Your contractions are closer so you need to get ready to push.”

“I can’t,” she said, tears slipping onto her cheeks.

“Cait, listen to me,” Barry said, gaining her attention. “You are the strongest person I have ever met. I have been in constant awe of you since the day I opened my eyes after the particle accelerator exploded. Since finding out you were pregnant, that awe has just grown exponentially. If there is anyone that can do this, it’s you.”

“I’m so tired,” she whispered. “Barry…”

“Take strength from me,” Barry said. “You can do this, I know you.” He shifted up and moved her so he could slip behind her to sit in the bed with her. He gripped both hands in his.

“Here comes another contraction, Caitlin,” Holly said. “I need you to push.”

“I…” Caitlin started to say.

Barry lowered his head to speak into her ear. “You can do this, Caitlin,” he said. “Hold my hands and push when the doctor says. Our baby wants to meet you so much. Just a little more and you can hold our baby.”

Caitlin took a few deep breaths through her nose and let them out through her lips before gripping Barry’s hands tight as she began to push when Holly told her to. She felt Barry curling forward as she did to push more, the warmth of his body giving her the strength she thought had waned as her labor progressed. Feeling intense pressure, it released slightly. She didn’t have time to think about it as Holly was telling her to push one more time as another contraction came. The pressure she had felt was no longer there and it only took a few moments before the shrill cry of a newborn filled the room.

“Barry?” Caitlin questioned, almost not believing her ears. She could hear the smile in Barry’s voice when he spoke.

“You did it, Caitlin,” he said. “Our baby is here.” It seemed like forever, but it wasn’t long at all before Holly was bringing the lightly swaddled bundle over to Caitlin, smiling brightly.

“Here you are, Mama,” she said. She shook her head at Barry when he tried to move from behind Caitlin. “Stay there, Papa.” She carefully placed the baby into Caitlin’s arms, tugging Caitlin’s hospital gown down some to allow skin to skin contact with the baby.

“Caitlin, Barry, meet your daughter,” Holly said.

Caitlin felt her throat close as tears fell further down her cheeks. “Daughter?” she whispered. “Barry, we have a daughter!”

“I see,” Barry whispered. Caitlin felt his chin rest on her shoulder and saw one of his fingers stroke along the bottom of the baby’s foot. “Cait, she’s beautiful.”

“She is,” Caitlin said, her finger brushing over a tiny fist. The baby’s eyes opened, blinking tiredly at her parents. They were a soft blue color, the skin between her eyes wrinkling as she scrunched her small nose at them.

“Thank you,” Barry whispered. Caitlin pulled her eyes away from their daughter to look at him, his face inches from hers. “For giving me a daughter. For letting me be here.”

“You said I wasn’t alone,” she whispered. “That means you aren’t either. Thank you for giving me our daughter as well.” Her eyes closed as Barry pressed their foreheads together, his arms tightening around Caitlin.

“Our daughter needs a name,” he finally said.

“I’ve been thinking about that,” Caitlin said. “And I want her to have your mom’s name.”

Barry stared at Caitlin. She could see the emotions in his eyes, the way his throat worked as he tried to keep them in check. He had to clear his throat a little before speaking. “Really?” he whispered. Caitlin nodded and he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Thank you.” She felt the words against her skin more than hearing them.

“But only as her middle name,” Barry said. “She deserves her own name.”

“Any ideas?” Caitlin asked.

Barry rested his chin on her shoulder once more, his face thoughtful as he watched their daughter, who had closed her eyes. “Amorette,” he finally said.

“Amorette?” Caitlin said. “That’s beautiful. What does it mean?”

“It means little love in French,” Barry said. He smiled. “She is our little love.”

Caitlin laughed softly before looking at their daughter. “It’s perfect. Amorette Nora Allen,” she said.

“Allen-Snow,” Barry corrected. Caitlin looked at him, eyebrow arching. “She deserves to have both of our names.”

“Why not Snow-Allen, then?” Caitlin asked.

“Allen-Snow sounds better,” Barry said. He grinned when Caitlin laughed gently again, not disturbing their daughter. He reached out and stroked his finger along the baby’s cheek.

“Welcome to the world, Amorette Nora Allen-Snow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be so much longer, originally, but I decided to tackle everyone meeting the baby until the next chapter, because I felt I couldn't find a good segue in this chapter to go from family bonding time in the delivery room to others meeting the baby. And I wanted there to be a viable chance to include the arrival of Team Arrow and the rest of Team Legend to give their congrats. The next chapter might be a bit quicker, because I have in my head the convo between Iris and Barry when she comes to the hospital. It's actually been IN my head since the last chapter, but this chapter got much longer than I intended. (I blame Sara and Snart)


End file.
